Relaxing
by SPWeyr
Summary: IC DATE: Midday, 05.05.231 AL - R'nd gathers the courage to approach B'jin, and their cheerful encounter ends in more excitement than either were quite anticipating. Introducing Weyrleader D'ren!
1. Chapter 1

After a week of working his arse off, literally, on a list of chores that changed daily for D'ren, who seemed to feel they would either keep B'jin out of trouble, out of the air, or occupied - probably all three - B'jin was well and truly sick of being asked to do boring, menial tasks he hadn't had to slough his way through for a decade or two. Mostly, however, he was entirely too sick and tired of being grumpy and irritable with the children he loved but had rarely seen for the past sevenday. So, after receiving his new and entirely disgusting list from D'ren's new bitch (apparently he was being avoided now), B'jin had half heartedly done the first three tasks on it (the most important ones, which he couldn't get away with avoiding) before tossing the parchment list on the table and promptly requested Larrikith round his brats up and meet him in the Gather Square.

With Larrikith being literally grounded by the Weyrleader's dragons, she had been particularly temperamental for most of the week, and taken to hunting far more than she actually needed to, since that was the only time she was technically allowed in the air (B'jin was just glad he'd been spared the horror of hand feeding a fully grown dragon, though he was surprised he was granted that much leeway. He'd never seen D'ren that pissed off before!). As a result, the green dragon that was currently sprawled on the gather square before B'jin was quite a bit more round than she was usually known to be. She was also in a particularly good mood, as she stretched out on her back, wings spread to either side and tail flicking idly as she twisted her head from side to side to watch the growing number of brats that were climbing all over her like she was a play gym.

It had taken a while, before the brats freed from their morning classes were at ease enough to approach the little green. She had, after all, enhanced her spiteful and dangerous reputation tenfold that night a week ago, when she had taken to tossing Weyrfolk bodily across the grasses surrounding the Healer Hall. That, however, would never ware off B'jin's young children. Amorandii, at five turns, was hard to intimidate at any rate, having been as good as raised at the claw and maw of the temperamental green. The little girl, her blonde hair flying, was the first to scramble up Larrikith's side and all over the green, giggling and squealing as she teased her brother, Indamor, who at eight, considered himself generally much too grown up for such antics. There was only so much teasing a boy could take, however, before he'd set after his sister with determination, turning Larrikith's wibbly-wobbly body into a gym to scramble up and over, or around, as he chased the little girl. It didn't take long for their laughter and giggling insult throwing (B'jin was positive Larri was feeding them curses) attracted the attention of their class mates and friends.

Several lengths away, B'jin was sprawled out on the grass, laying on his stomach. His knees were bent, the remainder of his legs rising up and his ankles crossed. He was swinging them absently as he rested his chin in his right hand, while his left tapped the handle of his paint brush against his chin absently. Directly in front of him, carefully anchored on the grass, was a large piece of lovingly created parchment. Further surrounding it, were pots of paint, each one containing a colour; there were about twenty in all. A small cup of water sat by B'jin's right elbow, dirty from the constant washing of his paintbrush.

The sheet of paper was being delicately attended to, as B'jin watched the growing number of children scramble on Larrikith, the green dragon grunting occasionally when someone stepped on a delicate part of her stomach or tripped on a wing bone. For the most part, however, the pudgy dragon appeared to be enjoying herself immensely. B'jin was painting the scene, watching it take shape with a critical eye. He was out of practise with the paints, and as far as he was concerned, it showed immensely. Despite his own criticism, it was a well structured piece of art. However, the man seemed to have forgotten it, as he lazily watched the dragon and her infestation of children.


	2. Chapter 2

While R'nd wasn't fond of fishing, he was fond of not getting yelled at for shirking his duties. So that morning after Ayyonth had pulled him from his bed to go bathe him, R'nd stayed a little longer to do catch some fish while his dragon lounged in the sun, rubbing in the fact that he didn't have to do anything. It wasn't a large haul but what he came away with enough to make for a decent showing of effort and that was all that mattered to the laidback bluerider that looked forward to an easy afternoon of socializing and possibly hunting Kerrin down to get back a few shirts the brat had taken for mending.

On the way to the Kitchens R'nd caught a glance of a green playing with children in the Square but that wasn't too uncommon a sight and ignored it for the moment as he had a delivery to make. With the fish dropped off and a little flirting with the girl making the pastries for dinner that night – he had to make sure he got a little extra to satisfy his sweet tooth – R'nd excused himself with a smile, a leisurely stride taken as he exited the building. Once back out in the Square he couldn't help but glance back at the green and the mob of children running all over her. She looked familiar but it was hard to tell with three kids on her back and several others jumping around her.

_It's Larrikith. She seems to be in good spirits despite the punishment._ Ayyonth crooned softly, nuzzling his head against his rider's. He didn't like seeing any of his brethren upset but R'nd's infatuation with B'jin had seeped into Ayyonth and transferred into a stronger admiration and respect for the tiny but feisty green. But like his rider, Ayyonth wasn't quite sure how to handle children and there were far too many over there to risk greeting Larrikith though he knew R'nd was already scanning the area for her rider.

When R'nd spotted B'jin, he smiled and headed towards the greenrider that was alone. Any time in the past where he had seen the man and thought to strike up a conversation, someone else beat him to it or Kerrin magically appeared and that idea was squashed rather quickly. Now seemed like the perfect time with most people out doing their chores or simply being elsewhere, which the bluerider was thankful for. Until he remembered the kids thanks to one squealing with delight louder than they had been already; he had a way of tuning them out after a certain point. He hesitated and eyed the distance between the chaotic scene and B'jin. He did promise Volfetti he would try to be something that passed as a father so maybe he could get a little experience in with random children before he dropped his own? No. He'd figure that out another day since there seemed to be enough space between torture and pleasure.

With the decision made, R'nd let Ayyonth know what he was up to and that the blue could wait where he was or go brave the kids if he wanted, and continued on in his leisurely stroll toward B'jin. By the time he reached the man he had nearly convinced himself it was just a normal encounter like the small random ones they sometimes had over the turns though given the flight he had won and the fear that Larrikith's death keen had been for B'jin there was an added element of awkwardness R'nd was trying hard to ignore. That was easily done once grey eyes moved from taking in B'jin's relaxed pose and studied the artwork that was of the scene he was trying to ignore and was rather good. "You're quite good with a paintbrush." He wasn't talking about the way it moved close to B'jin's mouth and brought his mind to other places but it was hard to keep that thought out of his mind and R'nd made sure his eyes stayed on the parchment for several seconds after speaking to convince himself more than B'jin.


	3. Chapter 3

B'jin was quite a distance away, as he lost himself in the simple joy of watching children enjoy themselves, the easy relaxation of not doing any jobs, the pleasure rolling of Larrikith and the fact that both rider and dragon were firmly blocking any negative emotions that might attempt to make themselves known to the pair, or force the ever guiltable B'jin into finishing his tasks. But, even those who were being punished deserved a time to rest and relax, and B'jin had decided he was no different. Besides, being stripped of all his dragonriding related duties had put quite a lot of space into his daily routine. Not as much as before the Plague, maybe, but more than enough. At any rate, rest day or not, B'jin was not expecting adult company as he used his dragon to occupy half the Weyr's children; most of them were avoiding him like he was the draconic plague embodied!

As a result, B'jin's relaxed body froze when he first heard a voice, before the words were heard and he turned his head lazily, an equally lazy smile forming upon his lips as he looked up at the blueriders familiar face. He was obviously pleased not to be looking up at D'ren; that was _all_ he needed! Brown eyes brightening in amusement at R'nd's greeting, B'jin's lazy smile formed into a bright grin. "I'm out of practice," he responded simply, turning to look back at the image when he realised that was where R'nd was staring. He eyed it critically for a moment, then shrugged slightly. "I've done better."

Twisting around, B'jin sat up lazily and crossed his legs, blinking up at R'nd with a squint when the change in posture altered his position in regards to the sun. "Would you like to sit?" B'jin asked, lightly, before leaning over to grab R'nd's hand and jerk him to the ground, anyhow, not bothering to wait for a reply. He enjoyed the younger man's company, but found him far too fleet of foot. Every time he turned around, the bluerider was charging off in the other direction! Larrikith gave a chirp of amusement, and B'jin flashed a frown in her direction before turning to smirk at R'nd, his expression devious. "I hear you," and he tapped R'nd's nose with the tip of his paintbrush's handle, "got roped into claiming a brat."

Weyr gossip was well travelled, but B'jin found this particular piece more interesting than most, and finally being given the opportunity to make a playful dig? He wasn't about to pass it up when his entire week had been a slogging mess of stress and boring, menial chores that made him want to drop himself _between_ just to escape. Smirking playfully, B'jin waited for a response.


	4. Chapter 4

B'jin was not helping his mind stay focused! Being greeted by a bright grin he could handle but two simple sentences that were obviously about artistic skills with paint and paper had R'nd biting his tongue to keep from commenting on artistic skills in the bedroom. He was certainly willing to help B'jin get back into a practice and while R'nd had no complaints about their time together, he wouldn't mind judging how much better the greenrider could be. "I'm still impressed by this," R'nd was also impressed by the casual tone he managed to keep as eyes lingered on the painting – his new go-to safe place for when his mind wandered into dangerous areas – a moment longer until he was sure all flirtatious notions were temporarily gone.

"I-" R'nd wasn't given a choice regarding sitting or not as he found himself suddenly being encouraged to join B'jin on the ground with a tugging hand. He crossed his legs at the ankle before dropping down in an almost graceful move despite the unexpectedness of the moment to match the way B'jin sat, grinning at the man as he settled in. "I would, thanks," R'nd laughed as he spoke and couldn't deny his happiness at the older rider wanting to spend some time with him. There was a very real possibility that it was a desire born from the shunning B'jin was likely receiving since Larrikith's terrifying keening and attacking of people while guarding the Healing Hall but R'nd was an optimist and slightly delusional when he wanted to be and was content in believing it was simply because he was amazing and B'jin liked him on some level.

Or so he thought until B'jin gave an impressive devious smirk and brought up Benden and he groaned. He loved the rumour mill at Katila since it kept him informed as well as entertained when he was involved in some scandal but when it came to the brat, he really wished everyone had sealed lips. That was a topic he still tried to avoid even a month after Volfetti approached him with Benden and he still had no idea what he was doing. What he did know, however, was B'jin was teasing him good-naturedly which R'nd took as a good sign. He was never uncomfortable around lovers whether they were from flights or not but given his odd behaviour with B'jin after the flightlust, R'nd had no idea what their first encounter afterwards would be like. So far, he liked it and was even willing to take the ribbing about finally claiming a brat and talk about Benden. "I did and I'm sure you also heard who did the roping. After everything Volfetti's been through, I couldn't add such rejection to the list," his expression softened for a moment as he thought again about Volfetti's struggles but quickly smiled and laughed again with a shake of his head as he continued, "not that I know what I'm doing with the kid! I've never had to care for one before."

Encouraged by his rider's progress with B'jin and deciding they might talk for a while, Ayyonth slowly crept toward Larrikith and the playful children. Thanks to R'nd, he never had much contact with the weyrbrats outside of Kerrin and anyone else he brought along with him over the turns of visits but he was curious now and felt like socializing as well. He just wasn't sure if Larrikith would want any company, particularly his so he moved a few steps at a time toward the older dragon instead of inviting himself over like he would with Ilveriath or his clutch mates.


	5. Chapter 5

B'jin smiled, amused, as R'nd again championed his artwork. "You've obviously not been privy to my better work," the greenrider laughed, oblivious to the line of thoughts R'nd's mind was taking his comments down. Touching the painting lightly with a finger, and finding it dry, B'jin picked it up carefully and offered it to the bluerider with a small, genuine smile. "You're welcome to it, if you like it that much," he said lightly as his companion made himself comfortable on the grass near by. He would have to show the younger dragonrider some of his finer pieces. Unfortunately, they were namely upon the walls of his hut, and B'jin was loath to invite anyone but his children into the building. The greenrider wasn't ready to break out of that well known and (for some reason) respected part of his persona. Everyone was aware that no one went into his huts, except his three children (B'jin had given up on trying to differentiate between his blood-brats and the young master healer, particularly after _That_ (Larrikith was not happy with another taboo thought) night, and Talian's odd slips of calling him dad both before and after.) It was his safe haven.

B'jin was more pleased than he was willing to show at the bluerider's apparent delight in being asked to stay; while B'jin had hardly been shunned by everyone, those that were avoiding him were not exactly subtle about their cool words or quick excuses to escape. The greenrider was unsure if it was because they were embarrassed about the fuss his dragon had caused, genuinely angry with him, or worried that by socialising with him they would end up in D'ren's bad books as well. B'jin could relate to that fear, he supposed. He was so far in D'ren's bad books he was pretty sure he'd be old and Threadscored before he managed to claw his way back out, never mind making it back to his rather primped up pedestal as D'ren's favourite.

At any rate, B'jin was delighted his fleet footed companion hadn't used any of the many available excuses now available to escape his company; grateful warmth lit up B'jin's eyes, though it gave way to a mirthful evil as R'nd groaned and B'jin burst into good natured laughter, brown eyes bright with amusement. He could understand R'nd's horror at being told he was a father, and getting backed into a corner. He'd been in a similar situation, when his definitely-not-that-serious girlfriend had tried to corner him into marriage when she found out she was pregnant with his brat. B'jin, who at the time had been completely obsessed with both his rank and his future, was not the least bit interested in being a father when his becoming a master was sitting so close on the horizon! Larrikith's Impression a turn and a half after the kid's birth had pretty much shattered both the woman's desire to wed him and put together her perfect family ideal, and B'jin's desire to be a master harper.

He paused for a moment, wondering how much of his thoughts he should share with R'nd, before settling on the easiest thing he, himself, had found with his two Katilan born (and his dragon, too, really.) that would spare the younger man a history lesson. "It's not so hard, for the most part," he offered, "just alternate between spoiling them when they're good, and yelling at them when they're not." He grinned impishly. "If you're good at both, you'll do more spoiling and less yelling." That was probably why both his children and his dragon were extremely feral, although they _did_ all jump quite high when he started barking orders at them.

"I remember feeling sorry for her Searcher," B'jin muttered, his tone dry. Talian was doing a quick number on Volfetti's achievements, and B'jin was being towed along (or charging through ahead, depending on who was talking) for the ride. The man had never been afraid of Talian trying to escape by conventional means, such as Volfetti's near successful escape. But he'd hardly expected the child to attempt to kill himself, either! Shaking his head, a physical move to toss the thoughts from his mind, B'jin's brown eyes met R'nd's grey.

_Ayyonth?_ Larrikith said quietly, her voice mellow and lyrical, tones not usually associate with the sharp-toned and sassy dragon; while she was peeved at having to (mostly) walk everywhere, she was enjoying the time she got to spend doing nothing at all while B'jin ran around like a headless wherry. She was pretty sure the man had already gained half his weight again in muscle from doing so. She'd have to beg her flight rights back before he got too heavy to cart around! Her amusement at that thought was portrayed in her voice as she continued speaking to the blue.

_You're going to get mobbed if you keep creeping up like that,_ her tone was amused, but held a warning tone that said she would not be held responsible if he ended up buried under the mass of children. She twisted her head around from where she was laying to look at him upside-down. Her eyes were whirling bright with amusement, but at a slow and relaxed pace. _If you don't want to get clambered on, just tell them to bugger off if they make a move to jump on you. But right now?_ she twisted a little more, sending several children sprawling in every direction amongst uproarious laughter, _You are asking to be attacked._ Relaxing again, the little dragon wriggled back into the grass, and flicked her tail, sending three children sprawling into each other, while another did a flying tackle to knock a companion off Larrikith's stomach and send them both tumbling into the grass on the dragon's far side.

_Tough little things, aren't they?_ She asked, her tone filled with pride as if she had hand raised them all herself, delighting in the way they were playing without fear and without crying. Of course, Larrikith had quickly made it known that tearful children would be totally ignored (she had no time for princesses and pansies) and those with tender feelings or bodies had been quick to leave.


	6. Chapter 6

R'nd was genuinely shocked at B'jin offering him the painting, grey eyes widening and showing he was not at all expecting the gesture. Unexpected as it was, it didn't mean he wasn't flattered by it and more than willing to accept it. Then again, could he accept it? It was a painting of Larrikith and brats R'nd didn't know. But it was well done and it would be a reminder of that moment where he finally stopped acting like a shy little girl and approached B'jin for an actual conversation. Besides, the greenrider seemed genuinely happy over the interest and R'nd did love making people happy. He still hesitated, however, when reaching for the rolled painting but then took it with a small smile, "only if you're absolutely sure though you can visit any time if you miss it. And any time you're putting your work up for viewing, I wouldn't mind checking it out."

It was only after he was holding the rolled parchment that R'nd realised he had lost his focal point to help him behave and not hit on B'jin. He would have frowned but he was far too pleased with everything since walking over to do anything other than relax and enjoy the time.

R'nd fell silent as they tip-toed around the subject of Volfetti, which he had somewhat brought up. He always felt he was in an awkward place when it came to her before but now he was personally involved in her drama. He had been a Candidate with her and tried to understand the pain of the Stolen but he had always been loyal to Katila and understood why they did what they did even if it was sort of horrible in the manner they did it. It was the mentioning of Volfetti's Searcher that truly gave R'nd pause though. They were the ones that already had to live with the guilt of taking people from their happy lives but then there were the 'broken' Candidates like Volfetti that tried to escape …and Talian who went for a different form of escape. They would have extra guilt, likely be further hated by their Searched, and R'nd assumed that D'ren wasn't overly kind in such situations. He wasn't sure what to say to B'jin on the subject, not wanting to bring up Talian or Larrikith's behaviour or anything that might further remove the cheerfulness that the greenrider had greeted him with so R'nd only nodded in agreement and hoped that when their gazes met that his usually expressive eyes conveyed some level of understanding and while he wanted to help the man in some way, there wasn't any pity; just like his coming over to spend time with B'jin wasn't done out of pity. Boy did R'nd hope that it wasn't seen that way either!

He held the gaze for several heartbeats, knowing even as he did he would have made a move to kiss the man if he was anyone else as a way to break the tension or give in to it if it was overwhelming sexual. In this instance, R'nd broke into a grin as the decision to go back to a lighter conversation was best and if he had to be used as an easy target for teasing, then so be it. "So can you really do the spoil and yell thing when they're still roly-poly and don't speak yet?" While R'nd did enjoy spoiling his handful of close friends and admittedly had thought about giving Volfetti gifts to help out with the tubby brat but could he really train Brenden with alternating between being nice and yelling? He frowned then as he was hit with the thought of being the disciplinary figure and how Volfetti may not appreciate it and punish him in a not-so-fun way. "How does the mother react to such a tactic?" He couldn't help it and had to ask.

Ayyonth crouched low when Larrikith spotted him, though he was hard to miss given his rich cerulean colouring and the fact that he had several feet up on the petite green. He knew he wasn't exactly being discreet in his approach but he thought it was nonthreatening to her and the brats, though she had a point. The kids would think he was playing and see him as something to tackle and climb all over in conquest. Maybe that was what he wanted? Larrikith seemed to be having fun and R'nd's happiness was strong through their bond which made Ayyonth's mood even brighter while longing to interact with others as well. It was time to stop being curious from the sidelines and jump in, R'nd's admiration for B'jin also doing wonders for his dragon and how he currently viewed Larrikith._I like the one that did the flying tackle to his friend. Reminds me of Kerrin._

He moved closer at a quicker pace now, coming to a halt near enough to the group that he could nuzzle the spunky green in greeting before moving back and flopping down in the grass, wings spread out, and eyes swirling in excitement at the prospect of playing with the brats. When one of the children approached him and stood there staring, Ayyonth stared back before blowing on her, causing her to giggle once a few others laughed. That seemed to be more than enough of a sign that it was indeed okay to attack the blue as the ones that he had made laugh dove for him and started running around him or trying to climb up.

Several dragon lengths away, R'nd eyed his dragon suspiciously, recalling his thoughts after the flight about how convinced he was Ayyonth had told Larrikith about his feelings for B'jin. Suddenly he wished he told the blabbermouth to stay where he was but R'nd didn't think these two dragons would socialize!


	7. Chapter 7

B'jin watched with wary amusement the play of emotions that danced over R'nd's features, wondering if he'd mistaken the show of interest in his painting. Maybe the man was just using it as an excuse for some reason? Looking slightly worried, B'jin was about to laugh it off when R'nd reached forward to take it, and the greenrider met his grey eyes with a blatantly confused expression, before he smiled slowly at R'nd's words. "Of course," B'jin murmured, before snorting in amusement. "My walls are decked in art, R'nd. There is very little room in my hut for any new pieces." Realising what he'd said only after he'd said it, B'jin's lips pursed tightly though he frowned at R'nd, brown eyes intense. "That could be arranged," he said softly, thinking. While he wasn't that keen on inviting people into his own hut, he had just been invited to R'nd's. Easy enough to load up an armful of his better work to show the bluerider! That issue side stepped, B'jin smiled easily and leaned back casually on his arms, paintbrush tossed to lay amongst his paints.

B'jin's eyebrows arched slightly, creeping up his forhead almost invisibly as his gaze was held by R'nd, not entirely immune to the emotions the younger rider was giving off. He'd been out of the game for far too long, however, and without Larrikith's flight induced confidence, the man was not at all trusting in what he was feeling or seeing. As a result, he tilted his head and let it fall away when R'nd spoke. The familiar territory of children chased away the puzzled glint in his brown eyes, and his face lit up with a teasing smirk. "Cuddles and ear plugs, for Benden's age," B'jin teased. "He'll only whine if he wants something which will usually be either a butt change or food. Otherwise he'll sleep. Babies are spectacularly easy to please."

"Depends on who she is." B'jin replied lightly, amused. "Both Amorandii and Indamor are flight results - their mothers are blueriders, so they have the same dragon sized addition to the equation you and I do. Volfetti doesn't so that will either make it better or worse." B'jin shrugged slightly. "Amorandii's mother has very little interest in the girl, so she lives with me or her foster mother as often as not. Indamor's mother is more involved. I can usually bribe her into spending the day with Larri, myself and the two brats." He smiled warmly at R'nd. "Don't fret about it," he advised, "you'll go grey and get wrinkles and _still_ get scolded by Volfetti for doing _something_ wrong." The teasing smirk on B'jin's lips indicated he knew perfectly well he'd poked at R'nd's ego, and was going to enjoy the result, whatever it may be.

_I enjoy the spunky ones,_Larrikith agreed, not finding a face for the name in her immediate memories and unwilling to go digging around in B'jin's head when the man was obviously enjoying his quiet conversation with Ayyonth's rider. The little green crooned in delight at his nuzzle, and she licked the tip of his nose in reply as he pulled his head away, eyes whirling in amused affection. She was so rarely greeted so sweetly! Granted, Ronarth had a soft spot for her (mostly!) but Larrikith was used to reserved greetings from those who were expecting her biting snark in response; it was kind of nice to be snuggled.

Listening to her inner _squee_, and the sudden desire to socialise, the little dragon sent children flying in every direction as she carefully reclaimed her wings and rolled her well rounded little body onto her stomach. Collecting her legs under herself, she sidled closer to Ayyonth, and stopped before him, re-sprawling her green limbs and extending her wings. Her chin rested on crossed arms as she watched him with obvious amusement. _Don't you play with the brats of Yours?_ She asked, ignoring the children that were now swarming over the pair of them.


	8. Chapter 8

His mind was still trying to catch up to his mouth and the fact he had so easily invited B'jin to visit any time he wanted. It wasn't at all unusual for R'nd to give out such invitations and have Kerrin, I'shan, or a favourite lover stop by at random but he didn't think he would do that with B'jin, or at least didn't think he would have the chance to. Either way he was either over-thinking or not thinking enough when it came to being around the greenrider and it was odd to be left mentally floundering yet still have things work out fairly well. Although he was still asking for parenting advice and it didn't matter what frame of mind he was in, that was still wrong.

R'nd once again frowned at what was possibly good advice but still didn't entirely make perfect sense to him. He wasn't at the cuddling stage yet and in fact was still dangling his toes in the stage of running away in denial. That was probably something he couldn't tell B'jin though given his reputation of being a carefree lover that didn't acknowledge brats, the greenrider no doubt already suspected such things. "I'll keep that in mind- what?" Diaper changing wasn't a part of the deal! Kerrin was definitely going to be spending more time with him when Benden was around.

And the hits just kept on coming! R'nd stared, horrified, at B'jin as he explained the joys of parenting and dealing with the mother. A hand shot to his hair, fingers running lovingly through the sandy locks before brushing gently at a cheek. His poor face had already been through enough thanks to N'gelt's fist and R'nd had admittedly worried the entire time he was black and blue and cheered as it faded and finally vanished. So far R'nd was finding very little to be appealing about parenthood, especially since he likely didn't have a chance at scoring with the mother again. Then again, while he hated when he was unable to please someone, he had a very easy-going personality and figured he would just do as B'jin suggested and not fret. Actually, what he likely had to worry about wasn't her scolding but her glaring. Volfetti was passive-aggressive with her words when dealing with him but her intense stare was how R'nd ended up claiming Benden as his.

"Right then. I'll just not worry when Fet rages at me." Confused and already fretting, R'nd gave an exaggerated sigh as he leaned back, flopping against the grass but mindful of the rolled painting he still held. "Anyway, I like to think there will be a large amount of people in mourning should anything happen to my appearance." His gaze drifted from the sky to B'jin and he gave the older man a playful grin as he lightly teased himself and tried not to think about such a bleak future as him with grey hair and wrinkles.

Ayyonth tilted his head and stared at Larrikith as he tried to make sense of the question. Then it dawned on him that she thought R'nd was more responsible than he actually was and had claimed more of the children he had no doubt fathered over the turns. _R'nd only has one brat that he knows of and Benden is new. He also seems to scare R'nd so I don't think we'll be playing with him all that much._ He glanced back to watch the brats that had taken to racing up his sides only to push the loser back down. They had so much energy and courage! Ayyonth wriggled a bit, causing the winner to slip and tumble down his side which amused the dragon before he turned back to Larrikith. _He's always liked Kerrin and tolerates the other brats Kerrin is sometimes with but this is a new experience._


	9. Chapter 9

Eyes bright with amusement, B'jin sprawled out on his stomach when his blueriding companion flopped back. With his chin resting in his palms, the older man was about equal with R'nd's knees. Snickering to himself over R'nd's reaction, B'jin reached over lazily to pick his paintbrush back up, twirling it between his fingers absently. R'nd's words caused a wicked smirk to take control of B'jin's lips as he tapped his paintbrush against his nose. "Oh, I don't know," B'jin said with obviously delight, "I hear your black eye was rather dashing."

Still grinning, B'jin put aside his paintbrush and plucked grass. Flicking it with playful abandon at R'nd, and not really paying a lick of attention to what was going on beyond the pair of them, the greenrider was badly startled when Amorandii appeared from nowhere to throw herself across him, tumbling into the grass by R'nd's feet with a cackle that was obviously a mark of her bloodline. "What ch'you doing?" She asked brightly, scrambling back to sit by B'jin's side, huge brown eyes staring at R'nd with unabashed curiosity. "Talking," B'jin replied idly, raising an eyebrow at his daughter. "What are _you_ doing, Amor?" His tone clearly indicated that the little girl had better have a good excuse for interrupting. "Nothing," she giggled, wriggling, and B'jin threw grass in her face. "Then fetch me some more parchment, child, and go annoy Larrikith. You know better than to interrupt adults."

Giggling, the little girl scrambled to her feet and pelted off, vanishing into the Craft Hall in order to get the parchment B'jin had requested. B'jin, for his part, turned bright eyes on R'nd, searching his expression with amusement. "They have their uses," he grinned, thanking Amorandii when she returned and tossed several sheets at him. His warning look sent the child fleeing back to his dragon, whom she scrambled aboard with enthusiasm, giggling insanely.

"I'm not entirely sure we classify as 'adults'," B'jin smirked to R'nd, even as he smoothed out a piece of parchment and wriggled around to rearrange his paint pots and find his paintbrush. With his equipment rearranged and the man sprawled comfortably on his stomach once more, B'jin cast his gaze upon R'nd. With his eyebrows arching slightly in question, he voiced his request; "May I paint Ayyonth?"

_I see,_ Larrikith replied softly, her tone a mixture of many emotions as she stored away that piece of information. _B'jin was not so good, with his first one,_ she confided, digging more on B'jin's memories of such times than any she might still have possessed. _He is better, with these two. Especially now that sharding fool is no longer around._Hate and disgust warred on Larrikith's voice as she touched on N'mall's existence in their life. She detested the man, and it was clear in her voice. Turning her head slightly, she watched as Ayyonth sent the child on his back tumbling, and she snorted with amusement as the children went flying in every direction.

_Leave your father alone,_ she added, turning her head to give Amorandii a fierce look as the girl scrabbled up her back, and across her spine. The little girl grinned cheekily, and launched herself at a fellow, sending them both sprawling.


	10. Chapter 10

"Is there anything you haven't heard about me?" R'nd groaned as B'jin revealed that even he had caught wind of his black eye and wasn't afraid to use it as another means of teasing him. In a way it was flattering to have the older rider pay attention to whisperings about him and it was sort of enjoyable to have such playful conversations and interactions like grass blades being tossed at him with B'jin as well. Just, did it really have to be him they were teasing? Laughing at the odd but fun turn his day had taken, R'nd spoke before thinking it through, "I'm not sure I'd go through the pleasure of getting another black eye even if you were the one asking to see me with it." To his credit, R'nd didn't give away any visible shock at the comment that bordered on being flirty though he was mentally chiding himself as the words left his mouth.

As B'jin would say, kids did have their uses. R'nd wasn't thrilled to be nearly dive bombed by a brat and in fact could have throttled her for interrupting his rare time with the greenrider but he did secretly hope she would serve as a good distraction from his comment. But horror and shock at her sudden appearance were apparent as he stared at her while she eyed him with curiosity. Like he was the crazy one amongst them! Thankfully B'jin sounded irritated as well and sent her off though she returned rather quickly and before R'nd had time to compose himself again.

"I'm not sure the uses outweigh the inconveniences," R'nd mumbled with a pout, lower lip tugged down in an expert frown as he watched the girl return to harassing the dragons but then chuckled at B'jin's confession about them qualifying as adults. "I'm not sure we do either," given the trouble they could both get themselves into and their laidback attitudes when seriousness really wasn't needed, he imagined most people would ignore their ages and call them children. R'nd felt he was okay with that since he enjoyed his lifestyle.

At the mentioning of Ayyonth, R'nd sat up just enough to rest on his elbows and checked out what his dragon was up to. It was still a little worrying that he was welcomed by Larrikith and he could only imagine the conversations those two were having and the gossip that was being shared. But his bonded was enjoying himself and R'nd smiled fondly at the blue and didn't feel the need to interrupt him just as he knew Ayyonth would feel the same way. "And if I said no?" R'nd's voice was light and clearly teasing B'jin as he sat up and positioned himself so he could watch the man paint. "Although my judgement is sometimes questionable, it's a good thing I'm not entirely crazy yet and won't be denying you but instead saying I'd be honoured if you painted Ayyonth."

Ayyonth was curious and he loved gossip but he wasn't fool enough to ask about the one Larrikith labelled a sharding fool and seemed to affect her negatively. They were having fun! Why ruin it with a story that the little green probably wouldn't even want to share anyway? Anyway, it was always better to pick on his rider and as easily done as breathing. _R'nd thinks Volfetti is a good mother since she had a child before but he's pretty clueless. I wonder if he'll have the courage to ask your rider for help when he's in need._


	11. Chapter 11

"Enough," B'jin purred softly, the tone riddled with evil mischief and his wide smirk displaying white teeth. Brown eyes bright with laughter as he met the bluerieder's grey eyes, B'jin laughed softly at the younger man's light comment. "Is that so?" he asked, teasing as he arched both eyebrows at R'nd, shifting his posture slightly to hold a hand to his heart. "I'm hurt!" And his face contorted into a pout, the laughter in his eyes destroying the image of heartbreak.

Laughter erupted from the greenrider at R'nd's sulky comment, and he threw more grass at the younger man, his amusement not abating. "Probably not!" He agreed, smirking wickedly at R'nd, delighting already in the response that was liable to bring from his blonde companion. The greenrider was having far too much fun, watching the various emotions play across his fellow rider's face, and roll off him in waves. He was so easy to tease! Larrikith's bubbling approval for his high mood and good natured teasing only egged the man on.

B'jin gave R'nd a calculating look, though once more, his eyes betrayed the amusement and wicked thoughts as his mind ticked over the best way to respond to such a question. An easy grin pulled at B'jin's lips as R'nd continued, but the older man decided to pretend like it hadn't been spoken, as the expression further twisted into an impish grin. "I would paint him anyway," he began, tone light and sweet as sugar. "But I would not give it to you... I would make you work for it." His expression warped into one of mocking innocence, B'jin smiled _ever_ so sweetly at R'nd, and reached lightly for the pot of blue paint, not taking his dancing brown gaze from the others face.

Larrikith snorted, amused by Ayyonth's comment._Just bring him,_ she said archly, the emotions between dragon and rider feeding off each other and coaching them both on with abandon._B'jin doesn't get out enough. He could use friendly company._The smirk in her voice was more suggestive than her words, eyes whirling fast and bright with amusement and the naughty streak that was currently being picked up from B'jin.


	12. Chapter 12

R'nd was confused. There was no other way to describe his emotions as he watched the shift in B'jin's whole persona. The greenrider had been relaxed and joking with him, and while it was still true to some extent, he now seemed much more devious and even flirtatious. Not only did it intrigue R'nd but he found it to be a bit of a turn on. Too bad he couldn't act on it, or could he? Maybe B'jin was trying to draw out the flirty side everyone saw daily and maybe the man wanted to respond in kind. As much as ego would like to think that, R'nd wasn't willing to believe that just yet and so he was left with confusion that was masked with a smile or a feigned annoyed expression at some of the teasing. Was there really a reason to continue dancing on egg shells around B'jin when they seemed so comfortable together and the older man was practically encouraging R'nd to be naughty?

"Maybe if you work on your pout and ask me sweetly I'll find someone who's more than willing to hit me so you can see how dashing I look with a black eye," R'nd was certain there would be at least one person in the weyr outside of N'gelt looking for a free swing, more than likely jaded past lovers. While he had no plans of repeating the experience of a fist to his face for anyone without a reason such as defence, R'nd didn't mind tossing out the silly idea, knowing it was more for play and B'jin wouldn't be _that_ evil to actually demand such a gift.

He brushed off the blades of grass that had started collecting on his clothes from B'jin's attacks and then suspiciously eyed the brats mauling their dragons. Perhaps children always knew when adults, or more specifically their parents, were entertaining and closing in on getting a little action. Maybe B'jin was right; brats did have their uses… for cockblocking. But having the greenrider agree with him earned startled eyes that were soon alive with mischief that matched the laugh R'nd gave as he commented, "maybe next time we meet should be somewhere more secluded. Again, I offer up my home." Of course Volfetti with Benden or even Kerrin could try stopping by but Ayyonth could run interference; assuming the blue was on his side that day and not Kerrin's. Traitorous blue.

The final straw that broke his resolve to behave and keep his seductive nature in check came in B'jin issuing a delicious challenge in a sickeningly sweet tone. R'nd was a lost cause as he gave in to the temptation. "There are some things I don't mind working for." His voice was low and husky as R'nd leaned in closer to B'jin. If the person opposite him was anyone else he would have stolen a kiss as his next move in a game of chasing after someone that had caught his interest but circumstances and his own self-imposed rules when it came to B'jin had him using a different tactic. Before he had leaned in, grey eyes examined the pots of paints and a hand moved for one slowly. As he spoke, a finger gently dipped into the nearest pot. As he gave a wicked grin, R'nd brought the paint-coated finger to B'jin's nose, leaving a streak of green in its wake. It was playful, it was goofy, and it made the bluerider laugh as he sat back, wiping that finger on the grass.

_R'nd is rather friendly._Ayyonth rumbled his amusement at both Larrikith's comment and his rider finally showing more of his sides to B'jin. Even if R'nd ended up failing spectacularly it would be worth it to the blue that liked to tease his bonded though he suspected the meeting would end in triumph and he swished his tail several times in excitement, knocking two kids off their feet in the process. When the brats on his back laughed at their fallen comrades, Ayyonth wriggled once more and sent them sliding down his sides as their balance was thrown off kilter.

Reacting to R'nd's emotions for B'jin, Ayyonth crawled forward enough to close the remaining space from Larrikith, kids scattering as they waited for what the large blue would do, and settled back down, his eyes whirling with happiness. _They're amusing together. I think I'll make sure R'nd finds your rider when he's panicking over handling Benden._ He knew R'nd was annoyed with the interruptions in the form of children but that just made the idea all the more appealing. His rider would only have himself to blame for bringing along the distraction.


	13. Chapter 13

"Is that so?" B'jin asked softly, eyes bright with amusement as he smirked at R'nd. He didn't doubt for an instant that there were numerous amongst the Weyr's population that would most likely enjoy taking a swing at the bluerider's pretty face. The young man's reputation was vibrant and, in B'jin's opinion, rather outrageous. But he didn't _doubt_ any of it. Or, perhaps it would be better to say he doubted very little of it. Tapping his chin thoughtfully with his pointer finger, B'jin made a show of thinking whom he could call upon for such a favour, eyeing R'nd coyly with a sideways glance. "I'll keep that in mind," he teased, grinning.

Following his grey eyed companions gaze to the children and dragons, B'jin snorted in amusement at them. They were swarming over the dragons with abandon, and the great beasts seemed to be enjoying the company of their smaller feet. Larrikith would occasionally comment that having his brats ranging across her was an odd, but no less enjoyable, massage for her pretty green body. Of course, if their feet happened to be dirty, it was also a good way to entice a bath as well. Smiling placidly at the children, B'jin was startled into laughing at R'nd's comment, turning a dancing gaze upon the man. "Appreciated!" The greenrider laughed. While his own home was unlikely to be over run by adults, there was never any knowing when one or both mother's would dump their children - or the children would arrive themselves - at his door. Having a place to escape with good company sounded marvelous and B'jin's face reflected his appreciation for it, if it hadn't already been noted in his enthusiastic word.

"So I've heard," B'jin purred in response, a small smirk pulling at his lips as he watched R'nd lean towards him. Brown eyes bright with amusement, and tainted with invitation, B'jin was taken completely by surprise when the bluerider smeared green paint across his nose. Eyes widening in shock, B'jin crossed them in a comical manner to stare at the green streak, mouth opening slightly. Refocusing his gaze on R'nd, he stared blankly at him. "You -!" he gasped, apparently unable to articulate whatever it was coursing through him. Staring at R'nd in continued shock silence, B'jin apparently didn't appear to be capable of coping with the turn of events. Four heart beats later, however, and he threw himself into action, literally.

With very little forwarning, B'jin literally hurled himself bodily at R'nd, taking a pot of paint with him as he did so. With his empty hand thrust forward, he shoved R'nd heavily in the chest, his own body weight following as he sprawled on top of him. The paint pot was quickly turned upside-down atop R'nd's pretty blonde head, and B'jin gave it a good shake to make sure it had all come out, his laughter bubbling up when he managed to get a good look at his handy work. Breathing heavily with adrenaline rushed delight, B'jin struggled into a sitting position, tossing the empty pot aside as he straddled R'nd's stomach, smirking down at the younger man with a smug expression.

"I win!" he declared, far too proud of himself. Laughing brightly, he reached forward to brush the red paint that was on his hand on R'nd's chest, expression mockingly concerned as he eyed his handywork. "I do hope you didn't favour this shirt!"

This was more like it! Thrilling in the direction the morning had taken her rider, Larrikith responded to Ayyonth's creeping closer with a soft croon and a shifting of posture, as she sprawled on her side beside him, her head held regally as she watched the two men wrestling in the grass. Her own bonded's emotions were positive and high, resulting in a dragon that was relaxed and at ease as she turned gleeful eyes upon the larger dragon, before turning back to the riders.

The little green was focused strongly on their bondeds, watching with a calculating gaze as they brought out - in her personal opinion - the best in one another. Larrikith had spent the better part of her lifetime resenting a dragonless fool for causing her rider to, as far as she was concerned, betray whom he really was. As a result, she had gone out of her way to introduce B'jin to as many likable new people the best way she knew how - flights. It hadn't worked, of course, and she hadn't really ever expected it to, though she had always hoped. Maybe, now.

As she watched the two grown men act more like the children crawling over herself and Ayyonth, Larrikith lowered her head to rest across her blue companions' forelegs, her eyes darkening thoughtfully, swirling slowly as her mind plotted how best to bring about a set of circumstances that would result in the display before her being far, far more common. _Do,_she said softly, her only response to his comment for the time being, and her train of thoughts heavy in her tone, offered without words to Ayyonth as she queried his opinion.


	14. Chapter 14

B'jin's shocked expression was no match for the one R'nd put forth when he found himself on his back with a greenrider atop him. That really wasn't an odd scene and normally not worthy of his mouth hanging open while stunned but normally it wasn't B'jin pouncing him and there had only been one time when paint was accidentally involved due to circumstances. This time the paint was clearly planned out as a devious revenge as it was poured onto his head, running over blonde locks and coating them in a substance R'nd had a feeling would take a few washings to fully get out. He did nothing but stare with wide eyes as B'jin sat on him with far too much arrogance. That move really hadn't been expected. No, he had thought it was possible when he made the first move with the paint to the nose but R'nd didn't think B'jin would counter in such a way! If anything, he had pegged the reaction as laughing it off, maybe more grass being thrown, and then turning to paint Ayyonth.

As he did a partial sit up to view what else the crafty greenrider had done, a trickle of paint started down his forehead and R'nd caught it with a dash of fingers before he had bright read eyebrows. He stared at his fingers for only a moment before turning his gaze to the shirt in question where only a flash of horror at his shirt's new state appeared on his features before a smile broke out and laughter followed. "Are you kidding? This may be my new favourite shirt; a B'jin original design!" Too bad Kerrin would probably weep and then smack R'nd for ruining such a quality shirt. Even with the lecture the brat would try to give him, R'nd would take it with an appropriate frown but the shirt would be kept as a reminder for the crazy morning that caused it.

"You win, you say?" a mischievous grin appeared and light in grey eyes sparked to life as R'nd ran his hands through his hair, spreading the paint further but also making sure it wouldn't run down his face again. Ideas ran through his wicked mind, coming up with everything from flipping them and covering B'jin in a rainbow of colours to simply smearing his now paint-covered hand across a cheek. As he ran through the options, R'nd decided he was actually the winner and quite content in letting B'jin sit straddling his stomach. As he laughed at that realization, R'nd reached for the greenrider, hands cupping the man's face and guiding him to lean down as he sat up a tiny bit more until their faces were inches apart. "You get this victory only because I'm enjoying it just as much."

Ayyonth crooned as both Larrikith turned him into her pillow and R'nd continued playing with B'jin and seeming far more comfortable around the older rider. R'nd's constant belief that everything happened for a reason was rubbing off on the blue that was glad they had stopped to go fishing that morning which brought them to the Square where they found the green and her rider. But watching the two men act like wild weyrbrats wasn't the oddest thing to Ayyonth as he turned his attention to Larrikith who seemed just as fascinated with their riders and seemed to be lost in some deep thoughts, presumably about them. _They get along quite well,_ he spoke slowly, voice laced with interest on the subject. He was used to R'nd playing around like that with Kerrin but his rider was often careful in keeping up appearances and not showing too much of himself to anyone else. For him to finally open up to someone, and B'jin of all the people to chose from, was encouraging to the big blue.

He glanced back at the kids that were still having a grand time traversing from one dragon to the other before losing interest in them again and dropping his head to nuzzle Larrikith. _What's running through your clever mind, Larrikith?_


	15. Chapter 15

_Look, D'ren!_ Ronarth said, presenting his rider with an image of B'jin and R'nd as they were, sprawled on the ground with the older greenrider mounted atop the younger bluerider. Any and all sexual connotations were lost on the bronze, who instead saw two friends playing together in the grass. Everyone should play in the grass with someone they loved! Ronarth could hardly wait to do that with Nirinath once she was finally free of their new clutch. How much fun it would be!

D'ren was less enthused by the image. It might have amused him, but he wasn't keen on thinking about that humiliating close call. The last thing he needed was a persistent image of R'nd poking B'jin floating around in his head. They looked happy, though, whatever was going on. That was good.

D'ren reached down and gave Ronarth a slap on the neck. _Take your time getting there, then_ he said. _I don't want to spoil their fun just yet._

He didn't _want_ to spoil their fun at all, and perhaps he wouldn't. He wanted to negotiate the end of B'jin's punishment. That might make the greenrider happy, but who knew, it might come at a bad time and just piss him off. B'jin was horribly difficult to predict. He decided to make his flight to the gather square a leisurely one and give B'jin a little more time with his friend before delivering the news. The breeze was pleasant and he hadn't gone flying nearly enough lately. Ronarth crooned in agreement, gliding along slowly and enjoying the moment of calm before whatever might erupt upon landing.

A few minutes later, they arrived. Ronarth called out to his smaller friends first; _Hello, Larrikith and Ayyonth!_ he called, backwinging heavily and settling into the grass. D'ren dismounted and nodded to the other riders before walking towards them. He never landed Ronarth too close to people. Doing it any other way was hazardous to peoples' health.

"How are you two today?" he said. He smiled at B'jin, though there was a hint of some heavier emotion there. Sadness, perhaps? "B'jin, can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked, motioning discreetly for B'jin to come to his side. "We need to talk about the other day." He winked playfully, as he often did when in a good mood. "I owe you an apology for losing my temper. I'm sorry for grabbing you like I did. So! let's figure this out," he said, pulling a piece of paper out of his jacket.


	16. Chapter 16

R'nd's obvious shock was the icing on the cake, as far as B'jin was concerned, and his grin intensified. The younger man's apparent horror at his shirt was met with an evil cackle, which transformed into genuine laughter at R'nd's associated comment. Tilting his head arrogantly and sitting up with a mocking expression, B'jin treated R'nd to a haughty look; amusement lingered in his eyes, and his lips were twitching as he attempted to suppress a smirk. "In that case, perhaps I ought charge you for it!" Eyebrows arched up B'jin's forehead and his smirk made an appearance, brightening his face as the faux haughty look was dismissed.

"I do," B'jin confirmed, watching R'nd's hands with caution, wondering absently if he'd be able to wrestle them down before R'nd managed to get him coated in red paint as well, or if he'd not bother and _let_ the bluerider have at him. The decision was made moot at R'nd's laugh - B'jin's left eyebrow arching in question - before he felt paint sticky fingers on his face and found R'nd's mere inches from his own. Eyes sparked up, bright and alive as the greenrider smirked in response, his voice low and husky when he spoke, "is that so?" B'jin asked, his left arm snaking around R'nd's neck and closing the distance between their faces. It lasted for about two heart beats before D'ren's ill timed arrival, and B'jin's eyes opened to give R'nd a dark, bland look that was directed entirely at the man he _wasn't_ looking at. "And you hate children," he muttered against R'nd's lips, before pulling away to glare irritably at D'ren.

"Hello Weyrleader." The greenrider's tone was low and clipped, eyes dark as he met D'ren's playful gaze. As the bronzerider continued speaking, B'jin's expression clouded into a frown. His arm around R'nd's neck tightened slightly, the fingers of his right hand twining absently in the hem of the younger man's shirt near his hip. "Now?" The tone was an incredulous whine as he stared at the Weyrleader, the frown released as his eyebrows shot skyward. Brown eyes flicked back to R'nd's face, meeting grey eyes with obvious irritation briefly. Turning back to D'ren, the searchrider didn't bother to shift himself from his rather comfortable seat on his companion. "Apology accepted," he muttered, irritation clear; that was something he was not comfortable nor happy to think about. Talking about his being tossed around like a rag doll by the Weyrleader was not going to happen if he had any choice in the matter.

"Maybe later," he added, not at all interested in giving up his free time - with R'nd no less! - in order to go over exactly how much D'ren felt he still owed in punishment. Let the man add another week of menial chores to his stack for his blatant disrespect, B'jin didn't care, but he wasn't about to actually get up or move from his position on R'nd's stomach. Turning his attention back to the paint dripping bluerider in question, B'jin grinned impishly at him, and raised his right hand to smear some of the red paint working its way down the man's nose back towards his forehead with two fingers, his expression coy.

_They do,_ Larrikith agreed quietly, crooning affectionately at the nuzzle, and delighting in it. There was definitely something to be said for affection, and followed with compliments! Larrikith decided she had _definitely_ chosen well when she let _this_ blue capture her! Rising her maw, she nuzzled his jaw gently in response. _Many things, Ayyonth,_ she murmured, snuggling closer and reclaiming the blue's forelegs as a pillow. _they look good together,_ she said, after a lengthy pause as she considered her words, before turning her gaze slightly without moving to look at Ronarth as he landed, her eye colour changing from content to wary as she watched the bronze's rider march off towards the engaged wingriders.

_Hello Ronarth,_ she greeted, her tone returning to normal from the lazy and content murmur she'd been treating Ayyonth to. Her head rose slightly from where it was resting, and her eye speed increased, tail tip twitching as she picked up on B'jin's change in emotion. _This should be interesting,_ she smirked.


	17. Chapter 17

Suddenly a ruined shirt and dyed hair didn't seem so bad. In fact, R'nd was willing to say their original states were improved with a red finishing the moment a hand snaked around his neck and closed that final gap between faces. Unfortunately they didn't seem able to catch a break as a familiar voice unapologetically broke into their play time and demanded full attention for some serious business. In the fleeting seconds it took for D'ren to announce his presence and intentions, R'nd had several thoughts. First, the weyrleader had horrible timing, second, Ayyonth should have warned him of the impending intrusion or distracted D'ren, and finally, stealing someone else's bedroom afforded them far more privacy than, well, sitting in the middle of the gathering square, but still. "Authority figures aren't ranking too high on my list of favourite people right now either," R'nd grumbled under his breath, looking as pleased as B'jin over the interruption.

He should have been worried at the weyrleader catching him tangled up with the current number one ranking troublemaker or at least showing a bit of respect by jumping to his feet for a proper greeting but R'nd was far too annoyed and frustrated to do more than cast a quick glance and frown-turned-small-smile at D'ren, "good day, Weyrleader."

R'nd knew for the most part what the two older riders were talking about though D'ren's apology for how he grabbed B'jin was odd and set the bluerider on edge. He wanted to ask B'jin about it and, assuming he was correct in the grab being far too rough, accuse D'ren of grilling him for the name of the man that hit him while the bronzerider was off manhandling those he was supposed to be leading and protecting. But he held his tongue. There was something in B'jin's tone and the short replies that told R'nd it wasn't a favoured subject and it was better left untouched. He did, however, take a small delight in the obvious declaration that B'jin didn't want to move from where he was and the arm around his neck tightened its hold. In response, R'nd slipped an arm around his companion's waist, hand automatically diving beneath the shirt to rest on warm skin at the small of B'jin's back. R'nd didn't think the greenrider would need a sign showing he wasn't about to run off this time given their interaction up to that point but his move to help link them tighter together and even act as a united front likely wouldn't hurt any perceptions.

When a finger caught another drip of paint, pushing it back up his nose and into his hair, R'nd was intrigued by B'jin's priorities and even more so, that coy expression. It was clear the man wanted nothing to do with the weyrleader right then and was far more interested in giving his attentions to R'nd, which was appreciated and left the red-streaked blonde wondering where things would have gone if the bronzerider had a sense of timing.

_Hi, Ronarth. What brings you and your rider here?_ Ayyonth was young and often didn't mingle with his elders partly due to his age but also because of his lack of life experiences. It was odd to now be in the company of the sassy green and chipper bronze, both of which he spoke with on occasion but separately. He knew it was a matter of circumstances that brought them all together but he still felt a swell of pride at being welcomed so enthusiastically and potentially included in any discussions. He couldn't help but notice, though, the way Larrikith's tone changed when the bronze and his rider appeared and interrupted their riders' playing. He could understand why, given the shift in R'nd's mood that left the rider more on guard than he had been which left Ayyonth watching with a careful eye. Picking on R'nd was fun, especially with Kerrin there to help out, but Ayyonth still loved his bonded and didn't like anything that worried or upset him.

_I hope by interesting you mean it positively._ Ayyonth doubted it though he hoped so for everyone involved.


	18. Chapter 18

Ronarth was, as usual, completely oblivious to the tension. He crooned softly to his fellow dragons as he folded his wings and settled himself in the grass. _D'ren wanted to set things straight with B'jin_ the bronze purred to Ayyonth, though his mindvoice was readily available to Larrikith as well. _He feels bad about losing his temper. He spent a while earlier trying to decide if B'jin had been punished enough. He's come to let him off the hook, Ii think_

The dragon's cheery tone dropped off suddenly and his eyes flushed a sharp shade of yellow. He angled his head towards the riders, distressed by the sudden surge of frustration than shot through his bonded at the icy greeting he'd received. Something was wrong, Ronarth realized, all too late to actually do anything about it.

D'ren crossed his arms and resisted the urge to sigh and roll his eyes. The other riders' aggravation was obvious, but he could live with that. He was used to people being aggravated with his sense or order and priority. While these two might have considered their paint-wrestling session to be of utmost importance, D'ren figured B'jin's theoretical acquittal was a bit more important. "Yes," he said, "Right now. I'll only take a moment of your time."

His gaze shifted about, surveying the scene. _Ronarth, has B'jin been working?_

Ronarth creeled. _No_

D'ren's expression hardened. _Why didn't you tell me that before I came over here to relieve him, Ronarth?_

_Because I thought it didn't matter...aaaaand I wanted you two to be friends again_

D'ren rubbed his forehead. 'Maybe later', huh? "B'jin," D'ren said, withholding the fact that he as actually there to excuse the greenrider from additional work, "You have one more chance. This attitude is really starting to wear on me," he said, keeping his tone even, almost sorrowful. What _did_ someone do with an obstinate greenrider?

He knew what his old Weyrleader at Ista would have done. He knew what he and Tsuen had decided might be necessary. He just really, really didn't want to.

"So drop the attitude and get over here right now," he said, firm without being cross, though there was a deadly seriousness in his tone. "It'll take one moment." Unlike these two freeloaders, he actually had other work to do.


	19. Chapter 19

B'jin's lips quirked slightly when he felt R'nd's hands leave his face, and one slip under the back of his shirt. A slight shiver travelled his spine, though he wasn't quite able to determine if it was because of the touch, or because the fingers doing the touching were coated in cold, semi-dry paint. Wriggling backwards, B'jin made himself comfortable in R'nd's lap, tugging the bluerider up so he could sit properly with the greenrider's arm still resting around his neck. B'jin's right hand found a home on R'nd's waist, once the paint travelling toward the man's nose had been contained, as B'jin turned to stare up at D'ren balefully.

"These moments are occupied," B'jin replied tersely, ignoring Ronarth's creel and D'ren's hardening expression. Since he was obviously busted for skimping out on that day's chore list, there was no point in pretending otherwise. Tapping his fingers gently against R'nd's waist, B'jin turned away from D'ren, brown eyes searching the bluerider's face curiously, wondering how he could get away from the irritable bronzerider and manage to take his paint soaked companion with him. Apparently, the gather square was going to become an entirely unwelcoming place.

D'ren's next words caused B'jin to stiffen suddenly in R'nd's lap, and his head turned slowly to glare with fire at the Weyrleader. While the red hand prints on his cheeks, and a streak of green on his nose should have made him look comically ridiculous, they somehow intensified the wild light in his eyes. "No," he said firmly, a frown molding his face into an expression of disdain and irritation. Whether the word was in response to the Weyrleader's demand he drop the attitude, or to move away from R'nd, wasn't definable, and the greenrider made no motion to further elaborate.

Turning his attention back on R'nd, B'jin's eyes were bright with an entirely different scope of emotions as he leaned in closer, noses a bare breath away. "We should probably go wash up," his voice was low, husky and filled with more suggestion than _between_ was filled with cold. He was, once more, totally ignoring the Weyrleader and his demands, having dismissed him with his last word spoken to the bronzerider. He knew he was asking for trouble, more than he was already in, but he wasn't interested in doing anything D'ren wanted at that moment. The man needed to work on his timing, and maybe B'jin would work on his manners. A sly smirk wound it's way across B'jin's lips, eyes lusty as his mind went down the many different paths 'washing up' with R'nd offered.

Larrikith gave a soft rumble of laughter at Ayyonth's mild comment, and she gave his chest a bump with her nose. _Not likely,_ she said, her voice amused as she turned to watch the goings on happening between the three riders. _Your rider has incredibly poor timing,_ she said to Ronarth, her tone arch. _He should have approached B'jin alone; he is very unhappy at being interrupted._She paused for a moment, before adding,_I am less than pleased myself._She wasn't being meant to the bronze as she spoke, simply stating a fact that she found to be true. She even looked mildly surprised as she said it.

Turning to Ayyonth, she nudged his chest again with her nose._It is good to see B'jin being B'jin. Yours needs to spend more time with him._ Her words, which were for Ayyonth only, were mild but her tone indicated that such times needed to be spent between the two riders _away_ from where grumpy Weyrleaders could find them. And possibly children, if what she had gathered were true.


	20. Chapter 20

R'nd's gaze flicked between the two men as the tension grew thick and he was left wondering where he should be standing amongst it. D'ren had seemed happy enough at first – whether interrupting them added to that mood or not was uncertain – though B'jin clearly didn't want anything to do with the bronzerider and continued to make that clear with every word that slid free of his mouth; a mouth that was rather tempting and could do wonderful things. The bluerider's mind started to drift down a much more pleasant line of thought and one that wouldn't need him to pick sides or worry about the two men he respected having another falling out, though R'nd still wasn't sure about D'ren's physical handling of B'jin the last time the men met. That coupled with the lust the greenrider was doing a nice job on bringing out was making a great case for which side to join.

When B'jin spoke to him with that husky suggestive voice he easily recalled from their post-flight activities, R'nd's libido made the final decision that he really didn't like distractions that came in the shape of a person that wouldn't leave when it was made clear another time would make for a far more receptive audience. He made a mental note - which had Ayyonth snorting his amusement when he caught wind of it - that the next time he came across B'jin alone in a public area, he was taking the searchrider back to his hut and barring the door with a chair to make sure no one disturbed them. "I have no objections to this idea," R'nd nearly purred his acceptance to leave with B'jin and explore the realms of possibility available to them while they washed up. It was just a shame they would have to untangle themselves in order to relocate and now that he was sitting up properly and still had a lap full of B'jin, R'nd wasn't sure he wanted to give that up just yet.

Then again, D'ren's presence really was turning into a killjoy. R'nd resisted the temptation to kiss B'jin with their faces so close together once more and instead pressed his forehead to his companion's and sighing lightly turned just enough to level pleading eyes on D'ren though his words weren't affected in such a way and came out in his usual tone, "this really can't wait, Weyrleader?" It probably wasn't the wisest idea to ask the weyrleader to come again later after any and all urges were given into but R'nd was fairly frustrated at something still managing to interfere after he finally found the courage to take the opening presented to him and approach B'jin.

_I don't think that's the case anymore, Ronarth,_ Ayyonth's tone was mournful as he watched the riders interact and picked up on R'nd's conflicting feelings on what was happening and what Larrikith said her rider was feeling as well.

At Larrikith's second nudging to his chest, Ayyonth turned his attention onto the petit green and lowered his head to nuzzle her once more, seeking to bring her some sort of comfort during the unrest their riders were beginning to arouse. _They're helping each other, whether they know it or not. R'nd is, was, relaxed and happy. He wasn't playing up any one side of his personality like he normally does._ It seemed it had been decided that their riders needed more time together but Ayyonth didn't think either man would object to more meetings which gave the blue a little hope while he turned back to the scene he was just as stumped as R'nd in how to solve with minimal conflict.


	21. Chapter 21

Oh, sweet Faranth.

D'ren rubbed his temples and murmured something under his breath. What was supposed to be a minor erroand was turning into a serious problem. It has passed the point of B'jin not wanting to make time to speak with him. Now the greenrider was openly flaunting D'ren's apparent inability to control him or do anything about his sharp words and flamboyant behavior. D'ren suppressed his desire to curse and looked to R'nd, the more agreeable of the pair. R'nd wasn't exactly a paragon boy scout himself, but he was being considerably more agreeable.

Ronarth anticipated D'ren's next comment before it came out. _But...this is the only time he didn't have work!_ the bronze protested, recalling well how D'ren had all but scrambled to get out of his hut for lunch, much less this. Unsure what to do, the bronze let out a loud hiss and gave his wings one strong beat, a gesture of frustration that could easily be misinterpreted by those who didn't know him.

D'ren turned around. "Ronarth! Don't make a scene," he called out, immediately prompting the dragon to fold his wings and croon apologetically. D'ren half-laughed, his frustration somewhat diffused by Ronarth's antics...enough to calm him and keep him from saying anything he'd regret.

"Thank you, R'nd," he said, clearing his throat a bit before ripping the sheet of paper in half and discarding it on the grass. "But actually, it can't. This is pretty much the only free time I have between now and the evening meal, but I don't think it's going to be an issue anymore."

His face was shadowed with preemptive regret, already sick with himself over what came next. Katila had been a tight-knit place, a place so desperate for survival that people hadn't questioned orders or argued over petty things...but lately, there had been problems. As the Katilans grew comfortable, they fell into old habits..old, pre-plague habits. They were comfortable fighting, taunting kidnapped candidates, and it seemed ignoring orders as well.

He pondered for a moment what _his_ old Weyrleader at Ista did to obstinate greenriders. He's spoken to Tsuen about it too, and she agreed. If it was right, why did it feel so horrible?

He smothered his concerns and forced himself to speak, knowing that if he didn't come out and start saying it, the thought would never escape him. "B'jin, I'm sorry. But I'm not a fool," he said. "I know about your extra hunting trips and all that. I know you haven't been doing your chores. I was willing to overlook it because I felt bad for losing my temper with you - but instead of speaking to me like an adult, you've snubbed me publicly," he waved his hand, motioning to the other Katilans who were watching the incident from other parts of the gather square, most curious and with scandalous expressions.

D'ren was embarrassed. He hated looking weak like this in front of his Weyrfolk. B'jin had, possibly without knowing it but probably not, punished D'ren over the edge the moment he made his insubordination public. "...Report to the Gather Square for lashing at noon in three days. Forget chores and grounding; I'd decided earlier to release you from those punishments anyhow." His tone was smooth and even, carefully pruned of any anger. He wasn't angry anymore; insulted and frustrated perhaps, but this wasn't a gesture of ill will. It was a statement of authority, which B'jin obviously disrespected.

Ronarth disapproved. _But..you don't want to hurt him!_ the bronze observed in protest. D'ren turned and walked back to his dragon without another word, leaving the two to their games. He climbed onto Ronarth's neck and gave the dragon a reassuring stroke of his fingertips. _I don't_ he said, _but Ronarth...I can't let him walk all over me like that in public_ he explained softly to the dragon. _That's part of my job sometimes...doing things I don't want to do_

Try 'all the time'. He felt like he was going to be sick. He didn't make it more than a dragonlength in the air before Ronarth vanished _between_, the pair flickering off to Faranth-knew-where.


	22. Chapter 22

R'nd's purred acceptance caused a grin to play across the greenrider's lips, eyes brightening as his right hand slipped under the hem of the man's shirt, soft fingers caressing the warm skin of his waist. Following the bluerider's lead, however, the man made no motion to stand up. B'jin snorted softly, breath warm, when R'nd turned his head slightly to speak with the Weyrleader. He didn't bother to tell his partner it was pointless - he wasn't going anywhere with the bronzerider whatever he said - but watched what he could see of R'nd's face with mild amusement while his fingers played across the younger man's stomach.

When D'ren answered R'nd, B'jin's own head tilted slightly so he could gaze up at the Weyrleader out of the corner of his eye. He wasn't at all put out by the words spoken, simply taking it quietly that D'ren was _finally_ going to shard off and leave them alone! Attention refocusing on R'nd with satisfaction, B'jin was startled when D'ren spoke his name. Hadn't he left yet?! Lifting his forehead from R'nd's, B'jin turned to frown at D'ren, lips pursing suddenly as the Weyrleader continued his sentence. Not a fool? B'jin's eyebrow arched, but he otherwise didn't show nor vocalise his amusement at such a statement.

"I have, actually," the man put in pointlessly. Well, he'd been doing _most_ of them. Okay, so only the really important ones. But still, he _had_ been working, every day! Mostly. When he wasn't flying. B'jin gave a soft snort of amusement, struggling to withhold the sudden and rather random desire to burst into laughter. He wasn't fighting laughter so much because he found it genuinely funny, as he was responding to the heightened emotions swirling both through and around him. Like a child that suddenly found out they were up shit creek without a paddle, B'jin was overwhelmed with the desire to giggle insanely.

Eyebrows shot skyward at D'ren's order, and B'jin twisted in R'nd's lap to stare at the bronzerider with incredulous amusement. Lashings? His lips twisted into an amused, tolerant smile, B'jin watched D'ren stalk off. "Okay then," B'jin snorted, highly amused though his voice was a light murmur. He'd been in numerous amounts of trouble with D'ren and had always managed to wheedle his way out of it with little to no effort, and nothing more to show for it than a mild grounding here or there. The greenrider _knew_ he was one of D'ren's favourites, and even if he'd spent the past seven days or so driving the bronzerider insane and being blatantly disrespectful, he had also known he wouldn't get into any _real_ trouble.

The Weyrleader felt bad about shoving him around - B'jin knew that - so the threat of being lashed by him was simply, to the man's mind, impossible. If he felt that guilty over grabbing his shirt, then it would probably cause him to have a heartattack at the idea of actually lashing someone. Reassured by this, and his dragons quiet agreement, B'jin turned brown eyes back on R'nd, the gaze mellow and questioning. D'ren had done a fine job of killing their play time, and the gossiping onlookers weren't exactly supporting their return to a paint war. Worried he'd probably caused the younger man to want to flee in horror, B'jin's lips pursed and his weight shifted as he stood up, releasing R'nd from the arm around his neck and light fingers that had been playing across his stomach.

Reaching down, B'jin grasped R'nd's hand and helped the other to his feet. He didn't immediately reclaim his hand, however. His light grip two fold; loose enough to offer the other the opportunity to leave, whilst remaining firm enough to indicate he didn't _want_ him to.


	23. Chapter 23

R'nd was convinced he had misheard D'ren's order and the new punishment, caught up as he was in the reality that B'jin was hitting on him and enticing him with marvellous ideas. There was no way that a lashing was given out, was there? That was a fairly common punishment pre-plague that all of the weyrs practiced though R'nd had only heard of it when he arrived at Benden but never witnessed one being carried out. He had forgotten about it over the turns of exile and then with everyone rebuilding Katila and living together in a fairly peaceful manner, it just never came back up or seemed likely to be needed. Given B'jin's reaction seemed to just be a shrug and laugh, not taking it seriously, made for a confused bluerider. D'ren must have meant a tongue lashing – something that R'nd's mind quickly latched onto and started thinking of the various ways he could use his tongue with B'jin. But before he shook that thought free and could do more than reach out for the Weyrleader as if to summon him back with that gesture, the bronze and rider vanished _between_. The quick departure showed the decision was final but it didn't mean R'nd had to like it.

He didn't like B'jin pulling away and standing either and when a hand was given in offering to help him up as well, R'nd stared at it for several heartbeats before accepting it, free hand grabbing the rolled painting that had been dropped during their playing as he stood. He had been tempted to pull the searchrider back down to join him on the grass once more but a quick glance around the square showed they had gained an audience and R'nd was done with interruptions and unwanted guests. If not for B'jin's light but firm hold, R'nd would have called for Ayyonth and bolted, calling the afternoon a success for the most part but over. However, the message was given and received; B'jin had enjoyed himself, wasn't concerned about D'ren, and wanted to continue with their plans to wash up.

Really, who was he to turn down such hope, particularly when he wanted it just as much? He was still baffled by the encounter with D'ren – one that R'nd decided he should later confront the man about for verification and a possible plea for a friend – that B'jin showing interest in him outside of a flight didn't faze him in the slightest. R'nd was just going with whatever came his way now and tightened his hand around the greenrider's as proof he wasn't running away just yet.

"As amused as I am about your colourfully painted face, let's go get you cleaned up. Well, momentarily. First…" As further proof of his desires and simply because he wanted to, spectators or not, R'nd looped an arm around B'jin's neck, mindful of the painting, and drew them back together to pick up the kiss that had been interrupted enough and deserved a moment to flourish.


	24. Chapter 24

The tightening of the blue rider's hand in his own sent a sweeping feeling of relief through B'jin that surprised him, and left him puzzling to himself. He enjoyed the younger man's company and had a particularly vivid recollection of the time they had spent together after Larrikith's flight that did nothing to offput B'jin from spending more time with R'nd. He had, however, been slightly bewildered by the other rider's clear avoidance of him since that day, and looking back on the entirety of their current time together, B'jin was a little startled by how much effort he'd had to put into winning the randy young man over. He was pretty sure it was usually _R'nd_ that did the persuing, rather than whomever he had his eye on.

With his mind linering on such thoughts and the puzzles they offered, B'jin was startled by R'nd's voice and turned blinking eyes on the man, a smile flickering into life across B'jin's lips when his brain soaked in what was said. He was about to reply with something smart about the blonde's well coated hair, when the arm snaked around his neck and lips claimed his own. Humming his approval, B'jin responded, tugging the bluerider close against him with an arm looped low around R'nd's hips while the other reached up and around the man's taller shoulders.

Standing over with Ayyonth, Larrikith gave a high pitched trill of approval - whether the little green was expressing her own emotion or that of her rider's was left up to those with minds to wonder such things - as she gave Ayyonth's side a happy nuzzle and pranced towards the pair, ignoring some of the catcalling onlookers and those that got out of her way alike. The children that hadn't been recalled to class had fled when Ronarth started getting antsy, leaving the little green and her blue companion without any further entertainment than that which occurred as D'ren made his announcement and the audience the two men had collected cheered good naturally or left. The little dragon stopped a short distance from the two men, and carefully side stepped the paint that was splattered all over the grass. She eyed them both with mild distaste as she realised exactly how filthy they were.

_You better hope Ayyonth is happy to carry you and R'nd, because you are _not_ riding me covered in that crack dust._ Larrikith said warningly to B'jin, her voice conveying her distaste at even the thought. What she said, however, startled B'jin so much he jerked out of the increasingly heated kiss to stare at her with wide eyes. "Beg your pardon?" he spluttered, shock apparent in both his face and his words. Larrikith was very distinctive in her manners, her words, and the things she did. B'jin had almost three decades of history to draw on with such things. While the little green would invade any non-rider's mind without any restraint, B'jin could never recall her actually speaking to a fellow rider (she considered it distasteful and wouldn't do so without three-way permission - something she had explained but never bothered to seek out) and she was also incredibly selective with her use of human names. She loved Valerian, which is why she used his name; she used B'jin's name and those of his children.

She had also just used R'nd's name, which meant that bluerider had done _something_ the little dragon most definitely approved of. Never mind the possessive little sass suggesting he ride someone _else's_ dragon. With his brain bleeding as the rider tried desperately to figure out what it was his dragon approved of (or if she were abandoning him) B'jin turned his now thoughtfully narrowed gaze on R'nd, and pondered whether or not to share Larri's apparent approval with him or not. Deciding to keep that to himself for the time being, B'jin nipped at R'nd's lip, arching an eyebrow coyly. "Your place, or mine?" he whispered huskily, fully aware he was inviting the bluerider into his home. But, it seemed the day was full of surprises, why stop now?

Larrikith crooned her approval and turned her gleeful gaze upon Ayyonth, as smug as if she'd arranged the entire thing herself (which, she considered, she had. After all, she was the one that had insinuated the very first encounter!) and with a playful chirp, she licked Ayyonth's cheek before vanishing _between_ to reappear several lengths above the Weyr, her body quickly falling into a lazy spiral as she crooned down at the blue. _Take them to 'wash up',_ she said cheerfully, _and fly with me!_


	25. Chapter 25

Despite everything and the crowd that still watched them, R'nd was tempted to ignore the showering idea and just throw B'jin down on the grass right then and there with the level of desire and lust that sprang to life with that one heated kiss. Larrikith had earned a small pout at her interruption though he forgave it when B'jin asked which hut they should return to and didn't even question what the green beast had said to her rider to earn such an amusing response from B'jin. He contemplated the question as he held his companion close, revelling in the way their bodies fit well together.

Where did he want to go? He had just been given an invitation inside the hut of a man that had made it known was off limits and it wasn't to look at paintings or enjoy a drink together either. So why was he hesitating in saying that simple little word of 'yours'? At someone giggling over their embrace or paint-coated appearance, R'nd knew the answer and pressed his lips against B'jin's before divulging what he had decided, "Mine. You're hard enough to get alone on a normal day and I think we've attracted enough attention today to warrant me stealing you away to hide in my hut." So what if he just admitted to always wanting to see B'jin but never having the courage to do so when someone else was around? He was in far too good of a mood after their playing around to care about keeping up appearances of not _not_ being interested in the man he had had a crush on since meeting.

Ayyonth trilled his approval of R'nd's progress with B'jin and scampered along behind Larrikith, more than content to follow her chipper orders since it benefited them all. _Don't take all day, R'nd! Not all of us are content in waiting turns to achieve mutual interest and some fun!_ Ayyonth's teasing earned him a scowl though R'nd was used to the far-too-often teasing and badgering from his bonded and simply replied with, _any rushing I do will be for me and certainly not to benefit whatever you two are up to._ But the only rushing R'nd had in mind was getting them to his hut and barring the door. Everything after that would be done at a pace meant to thrill and savour.

Freeing himself of B'jin's delightful hold, R'nd grabbed the searchrider's hand and eagerly pulled him along to Ayyonth who waited almost impatiently for them both to climb up. Just before mounting the blue, however, R'nd stopped and turned back to the mess they were leaving behind. With a wicked grin in place he went back to retrieve the pot of blue paint and returned, carefully working his way atop Ayyonth with a painting and pot in hand. "Just in case," was all he said in a husky whisper having decided the shower didn't need to be the first item on the list of things to do, before Ayyonth took off and winked _between_ to take them home.


End file.
